


Don't Make Them Mad

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, Light Angst, Like indirect self-harm, M/M, Pain, Painkillers, Patton being a Dad, Self-Worth Issues, light self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: There are bees. In Remus's head. And it hurts.Good thing the others are there to take care of him.Not very triggering but read the tags if you're sensitive.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Don't Make Them Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, fluff! I enjoy just writing all of them being soft. I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> You all are cool.   
> Or not, cause, yknow, you read fanfic.   
> Whatever. You're all cool to me.

He knocked on the door for the fifth time with no response. “Remus? Are you in there?” As he continued to knock, a bit of paper slid under the door. 

“Quiet.” He looked at it, confused, then, finding a pencil, he wrote back, “Why?” and pushed it back under. 

“You’ll make the bees mad.” Okay, weird. Was Remus a bee farmer now? Not that he would put anything past him, but bees seemed a little… well, tame. He answered the paper one more time. 

“What bees?” This time the response came fast. 

“The ones in my head.”

...what? The bees in his head? That didn’t mean anything, but for once, he wondered if Remus was just being cryptic, or if there was something wrong in there. 

Sure, Patton hadn’t liked Remus at first, but then they’d had a long talk about his eccentric tendencies, and one sentence stuck with him. “If you’re scared of what I say out loud, you should hear what I keep to myself.” Patton had realized that Remus was actually  _ protecting _ them as much as he could, and he’d convinced the others to grudgingly accept the Duke. 

Patton tried the doorknob and found it to be locked. Being the parent figure, though, he could enter any room at any time. He didn’t use the ability unless it was absolutely necessary, but now he felt like it might be. 

He gently eased it open, finding the room dark, Remus lying on his bed with his face in a giant octopus plushie, which would have made him laugh had he not been so worried. 

“Remus?” He kept his voice quiet as not to disturb the ‘bees’. “Are you okay in here?”

The slight shake of his head was barely noticeable.

“What can I do for you?”

“Go’way,” he managed to force out, words slurred. 

Patton ignored him, kneeling by the bed. “Does it hurt?’

Small nod. 

“Where?”

“Head. Bees. Mad.”

“Can I touch you?”

“No,” he groaned.

“Okay,” he whispered, pulling out his phone and sending Logan a message. 

‘Emergency. Remus’s room. Be as quiet as you can.’

He waited quietly for Logan to show up, which barely took a minute before the door gently eased open. Remus stirred. 

He moved over to Logan and informed him quietly, “He says there are ‘bees’ in his head and they’re mad and that’s why it hurts.”

“That’s… strange. Can I take a look?”

Patton gave a small nod and moved away so they’d have room. 

Logan began, thankfully, quietly. “Does it hurt anywhere besides your head?”

He shook his head no. 

“I’m going to take a look at it, okay?”

He shook his head frantically before wincing at the pain. 

Logan looked annoyed, but kept his voice level. “Why not?”

“Hurts.”

“Well that’s why I’m here. I can make it hurt less.”

“Nooo.”

“Would it help if you were sedated first?”

A shrug. 

“Can I take that as consent to administer a mild sedative?”

A nod. 

“I require verbal consent.”

“Yeah.” His voice was raspy and pained. 

“Good. Patton, watch him a moment,” he whispered as he hurried out the door. Patton nodded mutely.

When he returned, he had a case with him. He quickly set to work. Patton watched him intently, and Remus quirked open one eye to see what he was doing. 

“Close your eyes, Remus,” he muttered, and they were both surprised at how gentle he sounded. He obeyed, shutting them tight but remaining tense. “Can you relax your arm?” he asked softly as he prepped a syringe. 

“Mmmm.” That response sounded a lot like a no. 

“It’ll hurt less if you just relax your muscles.”

“Mmmmm _ mmmm _ .”

“Okay,” he muttered, sounding slightly annoyed this time, and pushed the needle in. Remus whimpered a little. Patton in turn made a noise that sounded like a frightened kitten. He hated to see any of his ‘sons’ in pain. 

Logan gave him a look before finishing up. “Remus?” he whispered. Then he said it a little louder. “Remus?” He turned to Patton. “He is asleep.” Patton nodded. Logan turned back to his patient, who shifted his death grip on the toy a little. 

Logan gently worked the octopus out of his grasp before turning him onto his back to take his pulse and temperature. He also did some other things that Patton wasn’t familiar with before finding another syringe. He turned to Patton after giving the shot.

“There aren’t actually any bees in his head, I believe he simply had a migraine. However, we’re lucky we got him when we did, because as Creativity, it’s possible that if he genuinely believed that there were bees in there, there would be, and that would be significantly more difficult to treat.”

Patton nodded. “I’m just glad he’s okay now.”

“Well, it will still hurt a little when he wakes up, but yes, he should be alright.”

“Do you think maybe we should move him to the couch so we can watch him?”

“That sounds like a reasonable course of action.”

Once they had him peacefully asleep on the sofa, octopus in hand, Logan went to find Virgil and Patton to find Roman and Janus. They had decided it would be a good idea to inform the others. 

When Logan got to Virgil’s room and knocked the door open, Virgil threw it open, looking a little more frazzled that usual. 

“Virgil?” He asked. “Is something amiss?”

He shook his head. “Not really. Just a bit of a headache. Not that bad.”

“Oh, that’s strange.”

“What’s strange?”

He led him down the stairs and into the room Remus was in, explaining about the ‘bees’.

“Janus? You in there?”

“No. I mean yes. I mean, come in.”

“What’s got you so tripped up?” Patton wondered, stepping in the room. Janus was reading a book. 

“Oh, nothing really. Just a small headache. Nothing strange.”

“Really?”

“...yes, really. Why?”

“Come downstairs. Then we can explain.”

Janus nodded and followed him down. 

“Wait,” Virgil looked concerned. “So, if we all got the same headache, why was his debilitating?”

Logan looked at him. “What it appears to be to me is that he knew what was happening, and he chose to take the brunt of it so you two wouldn’t have to.”

“I… oh.” Virgil looked very uncomfortable at that. Janus just looked confused. 

“He did that? For us?”

“That’s what it would look like.”

“But… I thought he didn’t even like us. I thought he didn’t care about anything.”

“It appears we were all mistaken.”

There was silence for a moment as they all reflected, before Patton broke it. “Maybe we should find Roman now.”

Virgil nodded. “I’ll get him,” he told them, making his way up the stairs. When he reached Roman’s door, he knocked sharply. When his knock was ignored, he called, “Get out here Princey. Your brother’s losing it.”

The door slammed open. “I knew it! I could just feel something off. What happened?”

“Come down. He’ll probably be awake soon.”

When they arrived, everyone was watching Remus intently, who was beginning to stir. As he cracked his eyelids open, he yipped, then threw a hand over his mouth. That was… out of character for him. He usually censored nothing. 

“ _ Why is everyone looking at me? _ And why am I here?”

They all remained silent as he seemed to recall the events that had landed him here. Then, looking a little scared, he began to stand. Janus pushed him back down. “Nope. You’re staying right here.”

His eyes flicked around to each of them, and there was something like fear swimming in them. Logan shook his head and began the discussion. “Does your head still hurt?”

“I… yeah, a little. Not that bad anymore.”

“That’s good, it means my treatments were successful. This leads us into my second question- why did you take the pain from Virgil and Janus?”

His face flushed, and he hid it in his stuffed octopus again. 

“Mf mmmf mmf.”

“What’s that, kiddo?” Patton asked. 

“I deserve it more than they do!”

Roman squeaked indignantly. Patton gently placed his hand on his arm and asked, “Why would you say something like that?”

“Because, it’s true. I didn’t want to hurt Virgil and Janus, they’d never deserve to feel like that.”

Patton sighed. “Would you believe me if I told you that we feel the same way? We don’t want to see you hurt.”

There was a muffled “no” from within the toy. He’d shoved his face into it once again. 

Janus rolled his eyes. “Remus, do stop hiding in your octopus.”

Another muffled “no.”

Roman pulled it away from his face, revealing the fact that his eyes were red. “God, you really are the stupid one. Of course we love you, you fucking idiot.”

Remus looked up at him, eyes wide, and squeezed the plushie. Roman pushed it off the bed, and Remus let a little whine escape. “Oh, screw that, bring it in,” he instructed, wrapping his brother in his arms. Patton giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> What made me decide that Remus sleeps with stuffed animals? No idea, but I'm the fanfic writer and I can do what I want. 
> 
> Once again, I always love a good comment (positive or constructive) and you all can roast me over an open fire for any grammar mistake. There is no excuse for bad grammar.


End file.
